The Sky Will Always Be Blue To Me
by FaLLeNLoVE200
Summary: What happened between the Potter murders and Harry's arrival at Hogwarts? This is the story. Mystery, and action. Some romance, a little wee bit of Weasley fun too! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This story goes from the time Lily and James are murdered until when Harry's school years start. Possibly considering a prologue with the marauders and all. Tell me what you think! I don't actually think any of my story is possible, but hey, with JK you never know!

xoxoxo Ree

Lily sat on the couch, stroking James' hair and thanking God what she had. She was going to tell James tonight. Some exciting news that she was sure he would be thrilled about.

It was Halloween 1981 and Harry was lying in his crib, snug and warm. His flannel green night shirt was warming his body effectively and the cool night's air drifted him off to sleep.

"James," said Lily, "I have some news,"

"Oh?" James asked, turning toward Lily.

It had been a long day at work. Being an auror was extremely hard at this time. People were getting killed in their homes, and worse in broad daylight on streets. Lord Voldemort was at his worst, and no one seemed to know where he was. They had swept over the world, trying to find some trace of him, and yet everything seemed to seem to slip out of their hands. Therefore, James was particularly stressed.

Lily too had had a long day. She was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and what a tiring job that was. People had been aparating everywhere since word got out that Voldemort was on the move toward London. Even kids, who were only 15…even more frustrating was that the Minister of Magic had fled the office after an attack near the Ministry. So of course, everyone was trying to find a new candidate for Minister of Magic. So far they had Cornelius Fudge, a stout man with a bowler hat on every time Lily saw him.

All in all the wizarding community was in a complete state of turmoil. Yet, nothing could ruin this moment for Lily.

"James, I am pregnant," Lily told him.

"No," he smiled as he said it.

"Yes!" she replied happily.

"That's great!" he said, giving her a kiss.

A cry came from the nursery. Lily ran to get Harry and bring him out for the young parents' pleasure. She unwrapped him from his curled up position and held him near. He had her shimmering green eyes, but everything else was from James. She was about to walk out into the hall, when she heard a thunderous bang.

"James?" she called into the hall.

"Lily, he's here! Take Harry and run! Run! I'll get rid of him!" James screamed.

Lord Voldemort had come for Lily's only son's life. She watched James send jinxes and hexes and curses Voldemort's way. The Dark Lord looked more evil then the other two times him and Lily had crossed paths. His tortured face was pale, and empty. His eyes were lit up and looked like the fires of Hell, burning, always burning. Lily couldn't watch anymore. She ran into the nursery and locked the door.

Apparate, she thought. Come on…

Meanwhile, downstairs, James was fighting a battle he knew he couldn't win. That didn't stop him. Within seconds, he heard the words he had dreaded.

"You know Mr. Potter; your life can be saved. You don't have to die tonight. It's not you that I want."

James kept firing every hex he knew at the evil creature. But soon, Voldemort was holding him at mercy; he could've been dead by now.

"Potter, this is your last chance, either you step away and live or you die."

"You can't have Harry,"

"Well you can't have a life either," Voldemort screeched. In a second a green bolt had shot across the living room and killed James Potter.

Lily who had been listening, not watching, screamed at the silence. Her husband was dead.

She knew what she must do now.

She wanted to apparate, but an unspoken force stopped her. She must kill the Dark Lord. She had to. She put Harry down into his crib and kissed his cheek. In a matter of seconds, the black robe or Lord Voldemort had come into the nursery.

"Ms. Potter…Your husband is dead…your only son is also gong to be dead and well, let's face it; you're going to be dead pretty soon also."

It took all the strength in Lily to keep from breaking down and weeping.

"Do not kill Harry. Kill me if you must." She said this and tears came to her eyes.

"Risky, don't you think? Giving your life when you know that as soon as you die, I will kill the last Potter."

"Kill me, not Harry." Lily repeated, ignoring his last comment.

"Move aside you foolish woman!"

"No! Kill me in my child's stead,"

"As you wish my dear," Voldemort replied. With a flick of his wand, Lily Potter had too, met her fate.

He walked solemnly toward the crib in which Harry Potter sat. He looked at the child's eyes. They were as green as the grass on the hillside. He raised his wand when he heard footsteps coming up the hall. He sleekly walked toward the door and saw Wormtail hunched over.

"Fool, you dare come?" Voldemort yelled.

"You killed James…a-a-an-d-d Lily?" Wormtail stuttered.

"Yes of course, what did you expect?" Voldemort said, chuckling.

"B-b-but you said…that they…they w-wouldn't be harmed.

"You are a fool Wormtail, to think that I, Lord Voldemort would keep a silly promise! Now leave, or you will join your friends." Voldemort exclaimed.

Wormtail glared, but left Godrics Hollow, and London for that matter. James….dead. Lily….dead. How could he?

Meanwhile, Voldemort had business to attend to. He came back to the nursery. There sat Harry. Voldemort glared at the child who was foretold to vanquish the Dark Lord.

Voldemort raised his wand, pointed at the child and shouted,

_Avada Kedavra!_

All of a sudden a chilling sensation came over Tom Riddle. He felt his arms and legs and head feel slightly detached. His head flouted into space and he no longer felt human. He reached for his wand. But no, he was a ghost. No, less then a ghost. He was on the string between life and death.


	2. The Aftermath

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore apparated to the scene. He wore a long dark robe and half moon spectacles. His hair was tied up and his wand at the ready. He entered the home of the Potters, unaware of what awaited him. He found the body of James Potter near the stairs. He was ready to go up the stairs when a voice came behind him.

"Dumbledore! What happened?" Sirius Black asked.

"Sirius, your friends have been murdered." Dumbledore told him. He looked into Sirius' expressionless face.

"Harry too?"

"I suspect, I mean there's nothing left Sirius."

Sirius mumbled something.

"I daresay Mr. Black, I may act young, but I could hardly hear that."

"I said dammit Peter!" Sirius exclaimed, "I was a bad friend. I let them go off with that….that lousy piece of scum as their secret keeper."

"You cannot blame yourself. You thought what you did was in their best interest. It's not you fault Sirius." Dumbledore told him.

Dumbledore crept up the stairs, anticipating Lily and Harry's bodies. He opened the door to the nursery. It was blue and green with mobiles everywhere. There was the crib and there…was Lily's body. She must have given a fair fight…she was after all Lily Evens. He looked into the crib and saw two pairs of bright green eyes staring at him.

"Sirius! Sirius come quickly…we've got a surprise."

Sirius ran up from where he had lay over James' body. His eyes were red, his face pale.

"What?" he asked.

"Our young mister Potter here is still alive." Dumbledore said.

Sirius glanced up, "What?"

He too looked into the crib. Inside, Harry James Potter sat. His green eyes shined and his messy hair covered his ears. In the center of his forehead was a newly cut scar, shaped like a lightning bolt.

"He tried to kill him didn't he? And this is what he ended up with?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Harry, my boy!" Sirius said. He picked up his Godson and rocked him.

"Sirius, this is no longer a safe situation for you." Dumbledore said. "People will think you told Tom. You will be tried and found guilty."

"For what? You know Wormtail was their secret keeper. I know he was their secret keeper. He knows. WE could slip his some Veritaserum…"

"Sirius Black you listen to me. Hagrid will be here any minute and you will loan him your motorcycle. He will take Harry to his aunt and uncle's home-"

"Those stiffs? They'll never accept Harry. I'll take care of him!"

"Sirius, don't you see? He needs to live a life as a normal boy. He needs to grow up away from this. He needs protection!"

"Muggles will not protect him!"

"His mother's blood will! It's that that saved him tonight. She must have died trying to save him."

Sirius thought better then to fight with Dumbledore so he walked out of the nursery holding young Harry. He thought about it.

"Can I visit him when he's there?" Sirius asked.

"Absolutely not."

Sirius frowned, but then saw what was coming into the house. A crowd had formed outside and easily spotted Rubeus Hagrid was making his way toward the house. He stepped inside and looked at Sirius. The gentle giant had tears in his eyes.

"You…you…you sold 'em out! How could ya?" Hagrid stuttered, "He was yer bes' friend Sirius!"

"Hagrid…I didn't," Sirius stated, "Honestly…"

"Sure…sure. Just hand the little tyke over, I'll take care of him…"

Sirius did as he was told, knowing full well not to mess with Hagrid. He went inside the nursery where Dumbledore still sat. He was examining the body of Lily Potter. A single tear fell from his eye.

"She was pregnant Sirius. Pregnant…Lord Voldemort not only killed two lives, but three," he said.

Sirius couldn't handle this anymore. He fled the scene.

Lily…dead….the baby…dead….James, his best friend in the whole world…dead. And his Godson Harry left to muggle. How unfair the world always seemed to be.

xoxoxo Ree

This is basically the untold story of what happened between the year 1981 and the year 1991. Dumbledore is basically the star, but the Weasleys come in, as do the Dursleys and the shock of what they found lying on their doorstep one morning. ;)

Enjoy and Review!


	3. Fredrick Wolff

Dumbledore quickly apparated to the ministry to inform them of what had just happened. A new man had come for the job of minister for magic. He was Cornelius Fudge, a man who to Dumbledore seemed foolish and unreasonable; yet he was just what the wizarding world needed.

Dumbledore stepped into the offices and looked around. All was together and neat. No one was here except for precious few unspeakables, aurors and the occasional Ministry Personal. He went into the elevator and stopped at Level 5. The Department of Mysteries.

He went through the normal procedures, as usual then stepped into the office or an old, friend of his.

"Albus, is that you?" asked Fredrick Wolff, an unspeakable.

"Yes it is I. I have come to inform you of a prophecy being fulfilled tonight. A terrible loss, I'm afraid. Nevertheless, it means something very hopeful for our world as we know it."

Fredrick wheezed as he asked, "What is it Albus? A prophecy you say? A good one hasn't been made for ages I don't think."

"Yes Fredrick, but tonight, a man and his wife and unborn child have been murdered." Dumbledore said calmly.

"By You-Know-Who? Really? What's so special about this? He always manages to kill the whole lot. Even so I should probably set up a formal investigation." Fredrick Wolff concluded wheezy.

"No you're wrong Fredrick. Voldemort-"

"Don't say his name Albus!"

"He managed not to kill the very last part of the family. Harry Potter is alive even though Voldemort tried to kill him."

Fredrick Wolff's eyes were wide open with shock, and he let out a little whisper, "No.."

"Yes Fredrick! He is alive! He is the boy who lived! There is a prophecy about it. IN the Hall of Prophecies!" Dumbledore said excitedly, "I'll help you fetch it,"

The two went into the Hall of Prophecies and brought out the Prophecy labeled THE DARK LORD-?

"What are the contents Albus?" asked the wheezy wizard.

Dumbledore brought out his wand and tapped the crystal orb. A hoarse voice started:

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES….BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE A POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER CAN LIVE AS THE OTHER SURVIVE….THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VNQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"

Fredrick Wolff looked very surprised, but said nothing except, "Between you and I Albus? The boy couldn't take it."

The headmaster nodded and set off for one more stop before he went to Number 4 Privet Drive.

Xoxoxo Ree

Sorry about such a short chapter! Next one is with one of the coolest wizarding families ever! Review!


End file.
